Mi Ruego
by Youkai Huntress
Summary: Los pensamientos de Sango acerca de su pequeño hermano


Mi Ruego

Por Youkai Huntress

Mi Ruego

Sango se encontraba sola en un campo repleto de flores. Había sido lo suficientemente hábil para escaparse de las preguntas de Kagome o de que el Houshi la siguiera. Los dioses sabían cuanto apreciaba a la primera y todo lo que sentía por el segundo, pero ella necesitaba este tiempo a solas.

Se arrodilló ahí entre las flores, y tomó dos de ellas en sus manos, una blanca como la nieve y la otra del color del durazno. Las examinó por un largo tiempo, como quien intenta distraerse con tonterías para evitar hacer una tarea que a pesar de haber sido impuesta, no se tiene deseos de hacer.

De repente su cara se tornó seria y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo. Ella había venido a hacer algo que no podía esperar más, ella venía a rezar por su hermano y por si misma. Aunque hacia unos cuantos meses que había perdido la inocencia necesaria para creer; su madre siempre le había repetido que durante los momentos  difíciles es cuando la fe necesita ser más fuerte; y ahora ella planeaba comprobar la verdad de esas palabras.     

La única cuestión es que aunque ella iba a tener fe aunque no sabía muy bien en que.

Aún con las dos flores en sus manos comenzó por decir.....

Si yo pudiera lograr que me recordarás 

**y hacer que comprendieras**

**el gran amor tan hondo**

**que siento yo por ti**

Muchas veces me dijiste que te encantaban mis ojos, mi amado hermanito, yo solía responderte que si te eran tan encantadores es porque a través de ellos, podías verte a ti y a todo el amor que hay en mi ser para ti. 

Cuando murió nuestra honorable madre, yo tuve que ocupar su lugar, dejar de cuidar a las inanimadas muñecas para atender a un niño real. Jamás fui como las demás niñas, no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por los colores de las flores o los listones del cabello. Entre mi entrenamiento y mi familia no había tiempo para esas infantiles ocupaciones. Crecí tan rápido, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Pero jamás me arrepentí, después de todo, gracias a que soy una exterminadora siempre he tenido la libertad con la que la mayoría de las mujeres sueñan, además que siempre he sido una guerrera, nunca podría haber centrado mi vida en lucir bonita, tal y como lo hacen las otras mujeres. Pero era dichosa sobretodo porque te tenía a ti.  No hay una persona a la que yo haya querido más que a mi pequeño Kohaku.  

Cada vez que iba a una pelea, tú me dabas un pétalo perteneciente a la flor más hermosa que pudieras encontrar, y me decías que si quería el resto de la flor, tenía que regresar. Tú fuiste mi fuerza muchas veces, debido a que aparte de pensar en que nuestra madre me cuidaba, sabía que tenía que dar lo mejor de mí, porque mi hermanito me esperaba en casa. 

Éramos tan felices juntos, confiábamos en nosotros, nos cuidábamos mutuamente, asimismo continuamente me mostrabas cuanto me amabas y para mí no había felicidad más grande que el verte sonreír. 

Sin embargo, ahora todo es tan distinto. La casa donde habitaste todos estos años, el prado de flores, la villa, todo es una memoria silenciosa para ti. Aunque los espíritus de nuestros familiares repitan que no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, no los atenderías porque no podrías reconocer sus voces en el viento. 

Las lágrimas corren por mi rostro cada vez que pienso en nuestro padre, cuanto quería él a su querido hijo, y cuanto le amabas tú. Pero ni siquiera su corazón puede alcanzarte ahora. Tu infancia está cubierta por una espesa neblina, tu pasado como humo se esfumó.

En cierta forma tal vez es mejor porque así no te persiguen las cenizas del pasado. Tal y como lo hacen conmigo. 

Pese a eso, no puedo evitar sufrir cada vez que te veo o te pienso. Cuando me miras ya no ves a tu hermana, sólo ves a una extraña, una mujer que no tiene ninguna relación contigo, la persona que más te conocía ahora no es más que una desconocida, eso es lo que ahora soy yo para ti, ¿O no es así mi querido Kohaku?.  

No te acuerdas de las noches en vela que pasé cada vez que estabas enfermo, ni de los juegos que inventé para verte sonreír, ni de nuestras pláticas, ni de cómo te volviste lo más importante de mi vida.

Ni siquiera recuerdas cuanto me querías o lo que es más importante cuanto te quiero yo a ti. 

**Más no puedo decirte**

**lo mucho que te quiero**

**lo mucho que yo siento**

**que no estés junto a mí**

Tan lejano como nuestros padres, a veces pareces estar un poco más lejos. A veces los anhelos parecen tan reales, son las mentiras más verdaderas; incluso si estiras la mano, sientes que los estás tocando; puedes ver lo que tu corazón ansiaba por tanto tiempo, quizás lo más importante es que puedes sentirlo.  Imposible que no sean ciertos. Pero cuando despiertas te das cuenta que has estado soñando, que tu felicidad no fue más larga que un suspiro. 

Así es cada encuentro contigo hermanito. 

Pienso que ya te tengo aquí conmigo y de repente te me vas volando, como pétalos de flor arrastrados por el frío viento, y yo soy la niña que corre detrás de ti, y cada vez que te he alcanzado, la brisa te lleva otra vez.  Un interminable y cruel juego que va matando mi esperanza, de la forma que más duele, poco a poco.

Mi corazón llora a diario por ti, no hay día que no piense en ti, sé que es egoísta pero no sabes cuantas veces me he sorprendido deseando que yo fuera la que estuviera en tu lugar, no tener memoria, ni pasado. En vez de ser torturada a diario por mis recuerdos.   

En el pasado tú y yo éramos felices, antes podía pasar horas pensando en esos dulces momentos, pero ahora esa misma felicidad lo vuelve un trago demasiado amargo, porque a veces dudó si volveremos a ser así. Todo lo que nos ha ocurrido últimamente vuelve la evocación insufrible. 

**A los dioses les ruego mucho**

**que tú nunca me olvides**

**que siempre me recuerdes**

**más es mucho pedir**

No quiero aceptar que me has olvidado por completo, me consuela creer que al menos hay algo en mí que tú encuentres familiar. Por favor, no me dejes desaparecer de tu memoria, prométeme que habrás de recordar mis ojos, mi aroma, mi abrazo. Lo que tú quieras, pero no me saques de tu corazón.

Jura por tu sangre y por la mía, que a fin de cuentas son la misma; que nunca olvidarás a tu maestra, a tu amiga, a tu hermana.

Si te viera mañana y me llamarás hermana, si volvieras a ser tú,  aunque fuera un sólo minuto, te abrazaría y nunca te dejaría ir. Mis brazos serían más fuertes que el destino, si éste me intentará separar de ti otra vez.    

Pero sé que eso es imposible, que mi futuro y el tuyo probablemente se dijeron adiós hace mucho tiempo ya; y que durante su despedida, el amor nos vendó los ojos. 

Hermano, con cada Sol que pasa, más se apodera de mí el temor de no volver a verte jamás. 

**Te quiero,**

**y no quiero perderte**

**si los dioses oyen mi ruego**

**no te olvidarás tú de mí**

Mi mente está a punto de darse por vencida pero mi corazón me alienta a seguir; él clama por la presencia de su hermano. Y nuestro padre dijo que jamás se debe desobedecer al corazón.  

Por lo tanto seguiré peleando, seguiré luchando hasta que me reúna contigo, ya sea aquí o en otra tierra mejor.

Espera por mí hermanito, eso es lo único que tienes que hacer, y cuando te hallé, buscaremos la forma de volver a ser tan felices como antes o incluso más.

Tengo que creer en que te encontraré, hermanito. No puedo atreverme a dudar a que no sea así, porque cada vez que pienso acerca de si seré lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente para hacerlo, se me acaba el aire y se me cierra el mundo. Tendré fe en mí, Kohaku para que tú puedas tener fe en mí. 

Te voy a salvar hermanito y en el proceso me salvaré a mi misma, a mi corazón y a mi esperanza.

Y con eso dejó ir las dos flores que para ahora ya no eran más que pétalos, no sin antes rogarles que se dirigieran a donde estaba Kohaku, y le llevarán a su mensaje.

Pequeño hermano, espera por mí que yo Siempre te Amaré......

¿Qué les pareció mi primer fic en español sobre Inuyasha?.

Quiero agradecerles por haberlo leído y espero que me manden un review. Apreciaré su opinión, sea cual sea, y cualquier ayuda que puedan darme. 

Adoró a Sango, y su hermanito me recuerda al mío. Por lo tanto mi debut en español tenía que ser con ellos o con nadie.

Recuerden ¡Sango es la mejor!


End file.
